


Concept: Alexander Lightwood, A Romantic

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is just short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: It's just cute, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @asexualalexanderlightwood on Tumblr, for being the best.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).

Magnus trails his fingers up Alec’s arm. Slowly. Agonizingly slowly. He just walks his fingers up Alec’s arm like it’s nothing, like it’s casual, like his fingers aren’t  _ burning _ into Alec’s skin.

Alec stares at Magnus sitting next to him on the couch, and he wants to say something, feels like he has to say something, so he opens his mouth, but nothing comes out, and he’s just staring at Magnus’ lips, and Magnus misinterprets Alec’s expression (not that Alec’s disappointed). He smirks, then slowly, so slowly, starts to lean in, and Alec closes his eyes and lets Magnus kiss him, and he thinks he’ll let Magnus kiss him forever if it always feels like this, and he tilts his head a little, and he feels Magnus’ nose against his cheek, and then he can feel Magnus smiling against his lips, and Magnus pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against Alec’s. He’s still smiling, and Alec still feels like he has to say something, like he really, really wants Magnus to know how much he’s enjoyed the evening, how nice it is to be here with him. And Magnus’ forehead is against his, and Magnus’ fingers are still running up his arm, and Magnus is still smiling at him.

“You smell really nice.”

Of all of the things he could have said, he says  _ that _ . He almost wants to ask to borrow one of Magnus’ insanely expensive vases to hit himself over the head with so he won’t have to survive the embarrassment of having said something that stupid, of having actually said it out loud, to Magnus Bane. But Magnus just chuckles a little and gives Alec a quick little kiss, smiling against his lips as he says, “Ever the romantic.”  


End file.
